


Love is in the Pasta Sauce

by jolly_love



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Bad Days, Cooking, Cute, Established Relationship, Good Draco Malfoy, M/M, Married Life, POV Draco Malfoy, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, So Married, Wine Snob Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolly_love/pseuds/jolly_love
Summary: Harry had a bad day and Draco knows exactly what to do about it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Love is in the Pasta Sauce

Draco looked up from the book he was reading as he felt a familiar magical signature walking through the magical wards of Grimmauld Place 12. That wasn’t a good sign: If he hadn’t taken the floo that meant he had to take some time to cool off. Placing the book onto the table, Draco strolled out of the living room to greet the person opening the door.

With an angry face and an expression that could have disarmed any army at a glance, Harry walked inside and closed the door aggressively. He turned away from Draco, apparently not even having registered his husband standing there and growled while he threw his coat onto the chair so that it toppled over and fell to the floor with a loud crash.

“Someone’s in a bad mood.” Draco watched feeling slightly guilty, as Harry winced and turned to look at him with the minor shocked expression Draco had gotten to know so well. “Sorry.”

Harry sighed, his aggression washing away as if all he had needed was to hear Draco’s voice and a place to get his tension off. “It’s not your fault, Dray. I had a bad day.”

Draco nodded. “Ministry shit?”

“How do you know?” Harry stifled a smirk. Draco saw his lips quirk up and the smallest light in his eyes. That was at least a good sign. Harry shook his head, while Draco walked closer and pulled his husband into a small kiss.

“It’s always them, love. So what happened now?” He grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him into the kitchen.

Harry was apparently too tired to fight him since he followed without complaining and even let himself be pushed into a chair. Draco grabbed a wine bottle and two glasses and poured them both a glass. Sliding it over the table, he marveled at the sight in front of him. Harry gingerly grabbed the wine glass, did his best impression of what a wine lover should do and took a sip, before putting it down, trying his hardest not to look disgusted. It was always the same and Draco loved it. Harry did so too, he was sure, why else would he do the same thing over and over again?

Leaning back, Harry held out his hands and Draco got up to sit down on his husband’s lap. “They want me to take over everything.”

“Everything?”

“Absolutely everything.” Harry shook his head and closed his eyes. Draco watched him closely and after a few silent moments, he placed the wine glass onto the table and ran his fingers through his hair. It relaxed him even more. “They want me to take over the Ministry. Be the Minister of Magic.”

Draco hummed and his fingers moved down from his hair and traced his husband’s features. As he moved over his nose, Harry turned away and opened his eyes to glare at him. Draco chuckled and pulled him into a kiss, before he could say anything. Harry placed his arms around him and pulled him close. He felt him inhale deeply, after they had broken the kiss, and placed a soft peck onto the Savior’s scar.

“You’re not ready to take over this kind of responsibility, love. You can’t even get dressed in the morning alone.”

“What?” Harry frowned and looked up. He rolled his eyes, once he found Draco with a smirk on his face. “You know, if a certain someone would stop hiding my Auror robes near damn every night, I would be done much faster!”

Draco laughed and freed himself from his husband’s loving embrace. “Not nearly as much fun, though.”

His husband sighed, though it was all in dramatics, as Draco was sure he liked it as much as he did. “I could go for some pizza, now. Just forget everything.”

“We could cook together, hon.” Draco turned around and leaned at the cupboards. “I might be persuaded to show you my great-great-grandmother’s secret pasta sauce, you know.”

He loved to see Harry’s eyes sparkling again. The life hiding inside was what he liked most and what he was most proud of. Merlin knew how long he had worked to give Harry a sense of purpose again after the war had ended and they had met again and became involved.

Harry got up from his chair and walked over to him, quickly pinning him to the cupboards without any means of escaping, as his hands were on each side of his hips. Draco looked up with a one-sided grin. He raised his eyebrows, waiting for a response.

“You _might_ be persuaded? What do I have to do to get you to show me then, darling?” Harry had one of these almost malicious smirks on his lips which Draco knew was just his way of trying to hide his content.

“Unsure as of yet.”

Harry’s intense look was enough to bring Draco to his knees any second now and his breathing sped up, trying his hardest not to fall. After all these years, Harry still had this power over him. He reached up and tucked a strain of hair out of his husband’s face.

“I love you so much, Harry.”

All it took was these seven words and Harry’s slightly stressed face softened instantly. The spark in his eyes seemed to widen and he leaned forwards, capturing his lips in a kiss. “I love you too, Dray. I would do anything for you.”

Draco smiled softly and turned to look at Harry. How was he the one lucky enough to have the literal Savior as a husband when so many women and men had tried to get him?! Well, yes, they had nothing on him, Draco knew that. Harry and he had played such a long term cat and mouse game; it was basically inevitable for them not to end up together.

“I’ll tell you what, love” Draco placed his arms around Harry’s neck and saw him licking his lips. “I will show you how to do my ancestral pasta sauce if you do two things for me.”

Harry smirked. “Mysterious.” He watched him for a few seconds, before he tilted his head slightly. “I’m all ears.”

Draco leaned back at the cupboards and crosses his legs. “I need you to go buy a few ingredients for the sauce. So you need to go right now.” He motioned to the little piece of paper sitting on the counter next to him. In all honesty, he had wanted to make this pasta sauce today anyway, showing Harry how it was done was just another way of spending time together.

Nodding, Harry smirked. “And?”

“And I’ll need you to quit the Auror program.”

Draco’s husband narrowed his eyes. “Over a secret pasta sauce?” He smirked and grabbed Draco’s hand, pulling it from his neck. “Tell me why, sweetie-pie.”

Rolling his eyes, Draco huffed. Harry’s smirk betrayed his otherwise rather innocent expression. He knew exactly that Draco didn’t like pet names. And it was even rhyming which was even worse.

“Because it doesn’t help your PTSD, going into the field and having to fight again. It’s not healthy” Draco played with Harry’s fingers and pulled his hand up for a soft kiss on his knuckles. “And we both know that you don’t like the spotlight, which you continuously will get, if you stay with them. Especially if you take over the damn Ministry. You need a little break.”

Chuckling, Harry nodded. He pressed a soft kiss on Draco’s lips and pulled off with a list of all ingredients. “I think I’ll agree.” Draco frowned, surprised it had actually worked after so many years of him begging Harry to stop with his own torture. When Harry walked to the kitchen door, he stopped at the frame and turned around with a malicious glee on his face. “But I will inevitably write on my termination letter that my husband made me quit over a secret pasta sauce recipe.”


End file.
